


the way back.

by quandtuesla



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7107967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quandtuesla/pseuds/quandtuesla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline was tired of running, and fate seemed to be in accordance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the way back.

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i do not own any of these characters.
> 
> and i've realized that the "home" lines are pretty similar for two of my drabbles, but i hope that doesn't interfere with you guys enjoying them.

Over the years Caroline had come to the conclusion that running away never solved anything. But it didn't stop her from doing exactly just that. She'd started running the day Tyler called, confirming yet again that she wasn't worth it. Packed her bags and ran as far as she could.

She'd picked up a map on her way out of town, shut her eyes and pointed. And the long winding path she had weaved herself began. Bhutan, New Dheli, Istanbul, Signapore, The Kimberly, Constantia, Burgos. Yucatan, Casablanca, the list went on and on. Everytime, she'd pull out that old faded map, shut her eyes and run her fingers across it before freezing them to see where she would be off to next.

The first ten years, she didn't talk to anyone but her mom. Calling her every time she reached a new destination, sending postcards and mementos of the world Liz would never see. Mystic Falls was where she belonged, and Caroline was free to do the exploring for the both of them.

Then the summer she went to Rio, she picked up the phone and called Elena, who hung up the moment she heard her voice. Bonnie called her an hour later, yelling at her for never saying anything, and then softly telling her that she missed her. They talked for hours, Caroline regaling her adventures. How she climbed Chichen Itza, danced in the streets of Spain, tasted wine in South Africa, fished in Australia, looked up the sky in Kotor and felt like the world was hers for the taking.

Bonnie laughed when Caroline told her about the time she accidentally asked for a goat instead of cheese in Nicaragua, which began her fascination with languages. Spanish, Portuguese, Mandarin, Afrikans, she'd become quite good at some of them. Then Bonnie said she would have to teach her kids one day and Caroline was quiet.

"Jeremy?" she whispered nervously, and it was the first time Caroline realized everything she'd given up.

"Jeremy's gone Care"

Her heart was pounding as Bonnie began. Silas had left a bloody trail in his search for power. Her dad and Jeremy being among the many that had died at his hands. Klaus had gone off to New Orleans, leaving his own trail killing everyone that had taken the city he'd built with his family, Stefan joined him after he'd escaped from the hell Silas had put him in. Elena didn't talk about it anymore, holding her grudge, unable to forgive the hybrid even thought they had all done their fair share of evil to save the ones they loved. Damon in the end had chosen his brother, leaving Elena alone and bitter. She had turned her humanity off for a while, before coming back home.

Matt had somehow fallen in love with Katherine Pierce of all people and they were living in Chicago now. They owned two restaurants and Katherine was writing a book, they were expecting their first in a few moths. Bonnie had met Benji while studying medicine, and he was it, the one that every girl dreamed of meeting. When he found out Bonnie was a witch, he had asked if this meant he could send his kids to Hogwarts and then kissed her. They had a little girl, Ariel, and Caroline closed her eyes trying to imagine the little girl that Bonnie was describing.

They were happy, it had taken years and a lot of heartache but they were all happy. She couldn't hold back the tears as Bonnie continued. And then she surprised her.

"He asks about you, you know?"

Her heart began racing, hoping that Bonnie wouldn't go there.

"He's different. Something changed, when you left. At first he tried forcing me to find you, but now he just asks every once in a while. Stefan says he's happy, but that something is missing."

Caroline was silent, thinking of the man who promised to wait for her.

"It doesn't matter anymore Bon"

"Yes it does, Care we already think your nuts. Elena will get over it, you really don't need to worry about her anymore. And you can't keep running. If he's what you want Care, and if you're what he wants, then that's all that matters

"Bon, it really doesn't matter"

She had dropped the subject then. But over the next few years as they talked he would mention him, hoping that maybe this time Caroline would come home. Bonnie had long ago given up on the grudges she held as a teenager, given up on the ridiculous notions that Elena held, and come to embrace that the only person that could bring her best friend home was the person she'd been running from all these years. Even if Caroline wasn't willing to admit it.

The truth was that Caroline was scared of Klaus, of everything he made her feel, of opening her heart again only to find yet again that she wasn't the one. Always second best to Elena Gilbert, never the first choice, she was reluctant to believe that Klaus Mikaelson the thousand year old hybrid could possibly actually be in love with her and only her. She was waiting for the day that Bonnie said he stopped waiting, and that she would be proven right.

And yet, she still held onto his gifts and the few letters he'd written before she'd disappeared. She held onto his words, letting them lull her to sleep when she was too tired to fight off thinking about him. She still had her old phone with that voicemail he left her, and for all the places shed been too; Paris, Rome, Tokyo- they were all still places she'd never been too. Her fingers had never frozen on those places, and after all these years Caroline was done waiting for the approval she thought she needed.

She knew about the annual ball they held. Every October New Orleans lit up the night with their Mikaleson Gala. Every year, all the proceeds went to homes across the country that helped victims of domestic abuse. When Stefan had told her she had been in Montana, when they hung up she went our for a ride and had cried, knowing he still found a way to do things that were meant just for her. She had done the same a few years back when Stefan said that Damon had shown up on his doorstep looking like hell, asking him to "tell Barbie that I never meant to hurt her." She had slowly realized that even though none of the people she knew understood the pull they had for each other, they would all willingly look the other way just to have her back in their lives.

The people in his life wanted her back to, hoping that Klaus could have the same happiness they did. Bekah confronted her once in Italy, saying that she was going to run out of time one day, and then she wouldn't be running away from anyone but herself. That her brother's patience would run out one day, and she would have to face the consequences. He wasn't a saint by any means, but he was different and all of it had to do with Caroline. She had been annoyed, refusing to talk to Stefan for telling her where she was.

But now that October was creeping up again, Caroline was antsy. She wold find herself thinking about him more than ever. Sneaking glances at her carefully guarded box of reminders. Most of the time it irked her that he still had a hold on her, but sometimes, when she was being honest she knew that she never wanted him to let go. When she pulled out her map this time she looked at carefully. Taking her time before shutting her eyes. Her fingers trailed across the aged paper, and when she froze them and opened her eyes, her heart clenched.

Paris.

Never, in all the years she had picked a new destination had her fingers stopped on a the places he had promised her. Caroline had often seen it as a sign that it wasn't meant to be, and now with the map staring back at her, taunting her with promises from a man who had somehow always managed to surprise her she knew it was time. Fearlessly she purchased her new ticket.

She had listened to his message religiously on the flight, trying to prepare herself for whatever would occur the moment her feet touched New Orleans. Memorizing the lilt of his voice again, and allowing herself to fall in love with him the way she hadn't allowed herself for 20 years. She was nervous as she pulled on the gown he'd given her all those years ago for prom. Trembling, as she pulled her hair up into a bun, heart pounding as she made her way to person she had been so ardently running away from.

When she stepped into the room, she could feel him there, his scent the same, and her heart was pounding so hard that Caroline had half a mind to turn around and leave. And then she heard his laugh, her eyes stopped, reaching his form. Surrounded by his friends and family, something Klaus had never believed he could have. Rebekah's voice caught her attention. And she froze.

"Nik, look whose here"

His face turned and their eyes locked.

The world stood still, and everyone melted away. And suddenly he was there, taking her in and overwhelming her at the same time. She was mesmerized by the way his eyes looked into hers, drinking her. His hands were cupping her face and, when his nose grazed hers they both stood delicately. Breaths mingling, bodies thrumming, and heat consuming them both.

"You're home" he breathed out, his lips ghosting over hers, barely touching.

"I'm home. She replied, closing the distance and pressing her lips against his.

Their lips moving softly and urgently against each other, his hand in her hair, and hers in his. Both of them trying to get as close to each other as they possibly could, making up for all the lost time. Reveling in the feel of each other, the kiss slowed, their breathing harsh and low. His hands were cupping her face again, pulling her into him, afraid to let go and Caroline felt his smile against hers. They both laughed at the low murmur of whispering that surrounded them, guests in awe at the display the great Niklaus Mikaelson had just given them. When Stefan's voice broke amongst the scandalized whispers to say that it was "about damn time," Caroline laughed and Klaus held on a little tighter.

"It was," she said before closing the distance between their lips again.


End file.
